Show Me Love
by Evelyn Moirai Tanaquil
Summary: Connor tries to find the right girl for him, but what if it's not who he expects? What if it's not even a girl?


Disclaimer: I own only what you don't recognize.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Connor's fingers brushed the sweaty skin of an unknown girl. The music of the live band pounded through the speakers, sending sound waves out into the crowd. His fingers traveled expertly up and down her arms as he kissed her neck.  
  
"You're place?" Connor breathed huskily into her ear that was brushed by muddy brown colored hair.  
  
There was a slow nod as she took his had. Connor smirked, it was her place or no place, seeing as his place was in shambles as a stony cloven foot demon felt it fit to destroy it. Before the girl pulled him out of the club, he cast a baleful look towards the stage where the band still played. As the lead singer peeled off his tight black tee shirt, Connor felt his heart jump into his throat, "Damn he's hot," he thought to himself.  
  
The night passed quickly and the next morning found the two young adults in a bed, tired, sweaty, and most notably naked. Connor ignored the girl that lay beside him. The sight of a woman's flesh had lost it luster after the tenth, or was it the fifteenth woman. Quickly he shrugged his shirt on as his jeans were pulled up.  
  
"I'll see ya later," he said gruffly, and he was gone.  
  
The girl looked after the gruff young man, a hopeless expression in her eyes, "Why are all the good one gay?" she asked herself before laying back down in her bed for another hour or two of sleep.  
  
Connor slipped into the hotel as quietly as a cat. Closing the window he padded down the hallway, heading to his room.  
  
"Back from your nightly sexcapades?" the voice of his father, Angel, asked as they passed each other in the hallway.  
  
Connor bit back a sneer and just continued to walk on.  
  
"I asked you a question boy," Angel said, a bit of harshness in his clipped voice.  
  
Connor turned, his eyes and face impassive, "And I chose not to answer it," he allowed himself one small smirk before he retired to his room.  
  
Throwing off his soiled and sweaty clothes, he trudged through the expanse of clothes, plates and other junk that he had acquired since he had moved back in two months ago. Making his way into the bathroom, he quickly stepped into the shower and began the daily ritual. Come home, shower, sleep, eat, go out, have sex, come back home. Day in and day out.  
  
Quickly stepping out of the shower, Connor shook his head, sending out droplets of water in every direction. Looking at himself in the mirror, a gaunt, pale face looked back. Making a face, Connor turned away as he toweled his hair and body dry.  
  
Back to his room he went, kicking clothes out of his way. Finally he made his way to his bed, leaving a pathway that proved that he indeed had a floor. The mass of clothes that lay upon the bed were thrown off as Connor tumbled in, fully intending to sleep until at least three o'clock in the afternoon, maybe later if someone didn't try and wake him up.  
  
Rolling onto his back, sleep eluded him, and he grimaced. The image of the singer was still imprinted in his mind. He had seen the other male before, the band was a local favorite and often played. Connor's skin grew flushed as he thought about the singer. Finally, he rolled over and fell into a dreamless, but restless sleep.  
  
Sean Rhea slipped into his apartment around 3 am, and was totally exhausted. Playing tonight at Dance Spell took a lot out of him, like it did every time his band, Rhea Silvia, played there. The energy there was, wow. There was no other way to describe it.  
  
Throwing his leather jacket upon the back of a leather chair, he passed through the rest of the room as if it was not there and entered the kitchen. This room at least looked lived in, unlike the one before it. Gone were the white walls and dark furniture, this had a sunny feel to it, even though it was an hour or two away from dawn.  
  
The steady hum of the refrigerator comforted Sean slightly as he headed towards the phone. There was the usual blinking light that told him that there were messages for him to be hearing. Scowling a bit, he wondered who would call him. Then he wondered to himself if he should even listen to them.  
  
But knowing the people who called him regularly, they would call again, probably in the middle of his slumber. Scowling slightly, Sean wondered what he could do. Finally he decided, a wicked smirk was on his face as he turned off the ringer as he headed to his own bedroom, just off of the kitchen.  
  
Just off his bedroom was the bathroom, where he headed first, he needed to get all the damn make-up off his face, the dye out of his hair, and the paint off his nails. By the time he was done, an innocent cupid boy had replaced the hard rocker that had walked into the bathroom. Blonde locks fell across Sean's blue eyes as he washed his to free it from any oil and sweat that still remained after his shower.  
  
Feeling refreshed, he walked into his bedroom, totally nude. Slipping into bed, he waited for sleep to come, but come it never did. Sighing, Sean ran a hand through his still damp blond locks. He was lonely, and that's why he spent his sleeping hours restless.  
  
Rolling over he searched for his teddy bear. Even if there was no real person to hug and cuddle with, he could always find comfort with his teddy bear, Remus. Bringing it close to his chest, he bent into a fetal like position. Silent tears rolled down the baby round cheeks as Sean cried.  
  
"Where are you my black night, where are you?" he whispered to thin air, he waited for a moment, expecting an answer, before more tears came out and left a damp spot on the stuffed animal's head. Drawing Remus even closer to his body he huddled under the comfort of his sheets before he dropped back into a restless sleep, waiting for morning to come.  
  
The night settled over the city of Los Angeles and the usual nightlife started to crawl out. Connor was one of them. Slipping out of the Hyperion, this time through the front door, he ignored the stares he got when he left, and with a flick of the shirt cooler going up, he was gone.  
  
Long striding legs brought him to Dance Spell his usual place where he found his conquests for the night, and where he would another tonight. He would do this until he found the right one, until he found the right girl. Sliding into the club, he gave a passing smirk to the bouncer on duty. They all knew him by then, and there was no reason for ID anymore.  
  
His eyes flickered up to the stage, and fell as soon as he saw that a DJ was to be providing the entertainment for tonight. Sighing he wove through the dancing couples, trying to find an idle female, and she would be his conquest for the night. But nobody seemed to be as lonely as he was at the moment. It was his third time circling around the dance floor before a tap on his shoulder stopped him.  
  
"Dance?" a voice purred in his ear, asking an innocent question. Connor shrugged and turned around, and his mouth promptly fell open.  
  
There stood the lead singer of the band from the night before. He was shorter than Connor, by at least three inches, maybe four. His eyes were lined in black and his hair was black with red tips. Blue eyes were slightly hidden by long lashes that brushed round baby like cheeks.  
  
Against his better judgement, he found himself nodding and as the night wound down, again Connor felt himself being pulled out of the club, this time it was the singer, who was pulling him out, and Connor didn't mind, although he was sure he should.  
  
"What's your name?" Connor found himself asking. He had admired this Adonis from afar for so long, get he realized, he had never actually known his name.  
  
The other man grinned, a mischievous smile played at his lips, "You first," he commented as their hands tangled together.  
  
Connor shrugged, "Connor," he said simply.  
  
The other cocked an eyebrow, "What no last name?" he asked. But shrugged anyway, "Well fair's fair. My name's Sean. But since you didn't give me a last name, I'm not going to give you one," he smirked as he started to jump in place.  
  
It was Connor's turn to raise an eyebrow, "Why are you jumping in the air?" he asked.  
  
Sean's grin was childish. "I'm hyper. And this is the easiest way to get my energy out," he told the taller, and quieter man. His eyes shined in the darkness, a hidden plot now coming to the surface. "Unless you can think of something else to do?" his slyness came out, making Connor blush slightly.  
  
"Uh.not really," Connor said, his blush deepening.  
  
Sean shrugged, "That's okay. I have an idea of my own." And suddenly the smaller boy dragged Connor by the arm. Connor, surprised by this, let himself be dragged along.  
  
And that night, both of them slept like they hadn't slept before.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: The beast is defeated, Connor lives at the hotel because his place was destroyed. Review please. This may, or may not be a one shot fic. 


End file.
